This is,,,
by Raelyn33
Summary: Sequel to What Is This?, but can be read as a stand alone. Naruto and Sasuke spend their first Valentine's together. Sasu/Naru AU, Yaoi, Mature readers only.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no many from this piece of fanfiction.

Summary: Sequel to **What Is This?**, but can be read as a stand alone. Naruto and Sasuke spend their first Valentine's together.

Warnings: Language, Anal sex, slight bondage, Challenging!Naruto, Dominant!Sasuke - Explicit content for Mature readers only.

A/N: As stated in the summary, this is a sequel to my story **What is This?** I had thought about it for Valentine's Day, but obviously, it's late for that.

Michelerene can be thanked for its existence as it is her many praises to my previous story that has inspired this oneshot. Thus, it is dedicated to her.

* * *

_'Why is it always elevators?'_

Naruto Uzumaki stood with his arms folded over his chest as he waited for the lift to take him to his destination.

He was clad in a royal blue dress shirt and dark gray pants. Naruto had debated wearing red for the holiday, but he preferred the lustful reaction he got from his lover when he wore blue. He placated his need to visually celebrate Valentine's Day with a black silk tie with little hearts all over it. Perhaps it was tacky, but he really could not care less.

_'The bastard just has to live on the top floor.'_ Not that Naruto was complaining. Sasuke's condo was luxurious and the view was breathtaking.

Finally arriving at his floor, the blond man leisurely walked to the right and approached one of the four condominiums available on the top floor of the tall building. Knocking firmly, he did not have to wait long before his lover opened the door and he caught his breath at the sight.

Sasuke Uchiha was looking especially stunning in a deep red button down silk shirt and black trousers. Naruto was glad in his own choice of attire; nobody looked better than Sasuke in red. His clear, ivory complexion and deep dark eyes were shown to their best advantage.

The smirk forming on Sasuke's face reminded Naruto that he was standing in the doorway waxing poetic about the man in front of him.

"Were you planning to come in some time tonight, idiot?"

Sasuke contained a chuckle as Naruto seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and entered his home. He closed the door and turned around to find his space invaded by his boyfriend.

Naruto raked his eyes up and down Sasuke's body. "You look gorgeous, bastard." He pressed his body against his lover's so Sasuke could feel his stirring interest.

"Let's not go out tonight." He leaned in to kiss him but Sasuke moved his head to the side.

"What makes you think we were going out?"

Confused, Naruto pulled back slightly. "You said we were having dinner."

"We are." Sasuke pushed past the blond and walked towards the dining area.

Naruto followed him and gaped at the room. Candlelight provided the illumination for the table draped in a cream colored cloth. Two place settings sat on the table and steaming food was ready for them to eat; the mouthwatering aroma causing his stomach to groan in anticipation. Naruto was impressed by how well Sasuke had timed setting out the meal. A chilled bottle of Naruto's favorite wine was waiting to be opened. There was even a single red rose in a bud vase at the center of the table.

It was cliche, utterly cheesy, and positively charming. Naruto could not believe that Sasuke-I-do-not-discuss-emotions-Uchiha had done this for their first Valentine's together. They had been seeing each other for nearly a year and had gone on many dates, but nothing as overtly romantic as this.

Sasuke held out the chair for Naruto to sit in. Bemused, Naruto sat down and asked, "Planning to start romancing me, Sasuke?"

The man scoffed as he walked over to his own chair. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Naruto grinned. "There's my bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke began eating and Naruto followed his example. It was a quiet, but relaxed atmosphere and Naruto enjoyed his dinner. He guessed that Sasuke had cooked for him, which was very rare.

"This is delicious."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment and continued eating. Naruto did not comment further, rightly assuming that Sasuke would not appreciate it.

When they were nearly finished, Naruto was starting to become nervous. Sasuke was being more than quiet, he seemed to be distracted by something.

Well, when in doubt, Naruto was happy to tease his bastard.

"So, did you have anything else planned for tonight? Dancing under the stars? Bubble bath in that pool you call a tub? Making love on rose covered sheets?" Blond eyebrows waggled at the man who regarded him with amusement.

"No." Sasuke placed his napkin on the table indicating he had finished eating. "Dinner and sex is all you're getting."

"Really?" Naruto sighed and lounged back in his chair, also finished. "Well, that's a disappointment."

"I'm sure you can bear the deprivation." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto barked a laugh and took a sip of his wine. Smiling at his lover, he raised his glass in a silent toast. "Thank you for the dinner."

A corner of Sasuke's lips rose before he took a drink of his own to cover it up.

They made casual conversation as they relaxed after the meal. Naruto told stories of what his coworkers at the hotel had been up to, amusing Sasuke with some of the hijinks that go on behind the scenes of the industry. Sasuke spoke briefly about a case he was working on, but could not go into detail without risking his client's confidentiality, and Naruto respected that.

Pleasantly buzzed from the wine, Naruto was feeling pretty content with the world when Sasuke changed the subject. "Are you mine?"

"Huh?" Naruto was unsure of where that question came from.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You called me _your _bastard. Are you mine?"

"Nah, I don't think I'm your bastard."

"Naruto." Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes again.

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Naruto stopped joking. "Do you doubt it?"

"I want you to say it."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed to himself as he finished off his wine. Blue eyes regarded his lover with a hint of mischief. "I guess you'll just have to fuck it out of me."

A dark brow rose as Sasuke elegantly stood up and approached his lover. Naruto looked up through his lashes as he waited in anticipation to see how Sasuke would handle his challenge. Oh, how he loved pushing his bastard.

Sasuke took Naruto's tie in his hand and rubbed the soft material with his thumb as he contemplated the blond. With a smirk, he tugged Naruto out of his chair and pulled him by the silken leash to the bedroom.

Facing the large bed, Sasuke stood at Naruto's back. He breathed into the blond's ear enjoying the shiver his action received. He began to nibble at the base of Naruto's jaw as he removed the heart-covered tie and tossed it on the bed.

When Naruto felt his shirt being unbuttoned, he reached back with both hands to grip onto Sasuke's behind and pull his hips forward. He moaned as he felt Sasuke's erection pressed against his ass.

Sasuke had been busying himself with sucking on the bronze colored shoulder that he had exposed when Naruto bent his head to the side and nudged Sasuke's until he was able to claim his lips. He thrust his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and explored along teeth until he found himself fencing with Sasuke's appendage for control of the kiss.

They both moaned as they continued to battle while Sasuke dragged the blue shirt down strong arms forcing Naruto to release his hold on him.

Tossing the shirt to the floor, Sasuke wrapped an arm around his lover's chest and stroked the honey hued skin. His nails scraped lightly along the flesh towards a pebbled nipple. As the pad of one finger circled the areola, his other hand found the button of Naruto's pants.

The blond replaced one of his hands to Sasuke's hip and the other clutched sable strands. He held Sasuke to him, lost in their lips and tongues consuming each other, as his pants were pushed down his hips to fall to his ankles. Absently, he toed off his shoes before kicking the slacks away leaving him standing in only his boxers and socks.

Sasuke drew away for air and bent his head to continue marking his lover's shoulder while his hands continued their work on Naruto's front.

Naruto threw his head back and gasped. Sasuke had nipped his bruised flesh at the same time as his fingers pinched a nipple and his other hand cupped Naruto's erection through his boxers. The tanned fingers in his hair clenched before wrenching his head away. Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms, his eyes sparkling with lust.

"Too slow, bastard," he growled as he clutched the silk shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. He attacked pale flesh with his mouth as he wrenched the ruined shirt down Sasuke's arms. Once rid of the beautiful fabric, his hands made their way to the waistband of Sasuke's trousers before he was pushed roughly back bouncing slightly as he landed on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. Naruto glared up at his lover, annoyed at the interruption. He was happy and horny and dammit he wanted to get fucked!

Sasuke used his knee to kick Naruto's legs apart. "Sit up." He stood between the spread knees as he bent around Naruto to pick up the discarded tie.

"I liked that shirt."

Naruto shrugged. "You should have gotten out of it faster. Now hurry up or I'm topping tonight."

"Hn."

Faster than Naruto could follow, Sasuke had flipped him over, used his tie to bind his wrists together behind his back, and tossed him over again.

Momentarily dazed from the quick movements, he did not notice the rest of his clothing being removed until he was in the middle of the bed completely naked. The position was not very comfortable on his arms that were pinned between his body and the smooth satin sheets. Hearing the zipper on Sasuke's pants effectively distracted him. He looked down the length of his body to watch Sasuke take his time undressing.

Watching the beautiful flesh being revealed caused a noticeable twitch in Naruto's throbbing cock which did not go unseen by his lover. Sasuke smirked as he dropped his boxers to show just how much his own body was turned on. Stepping away from the bed long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube from the dresser, he joined his blond on the bed.

Sasuke coated his fingers with lube before pressing himself along Naruto's side. Naruto unashamedly spread his legs allowing access to his entrance.

Sasuke trailed a slick finger from the tip of swollen erection to the base and back again. He continued stroking, enjoying the sight of their contrasting complexions, then continued south to fondle his boyfriend's sac.

Naruto lifted his head to nibble on a pale ear before dragging his tongue along Sasuke's jaw. He kissed and nipped what he could reach as Sasuke's fingers reached his anus. His breath hitched as he was breached by the first finger.

Sasuke made his way down the tanned body, paying homage with his mouth, as he continued to prepare his lover. Naruto was undulating his hips on the intrusive fingers while Sasuke sucked on his left nipple before going on to the right, then continuing down till he was faced with Naruto's dick. He gave a long lick up the length and removed his fingers. Settling himself between bronzed thighs, Sasuke met pleasure hazed blue eyes.

"Are you mine?"

Naruto's response was a defiant smirk that would make an Uchiha proud. Sasuke returned the expression. He rolled them over so that Naruto was straddling his lap.

With a pale hand to a golden chest, Sasuke sat Naruto up as he used the other hand to guide his erection into the waiting opening.

It took Naruto a moment to gain his balance with his arms still tied behind his back, but soon he found himself seated on Sasuke's cock feeling wonderfully filled. He began moving up and down on the penetrating organ, angling his hips so that his prostate was brushed every time he lowered himself.

Sasuke placed a guiding hand on Naruto's hip to keep him balanced. His other hand reached around to grab the tie holding Naruto's wrists together.

He gripped the fabric and used it to pull Naruto down as he harshly thrust up. Naruto cried out as his shoulders were pulled back and he was forced down onto Sasuke's upward thrusts. He knew Sasuke would control the movements to keep from hurting him, so Naruto was able to enjoy the assault on his ass. "Sasuke!" he screamed as his prostate was pounded. "Fuck! Yeah, right there." He was meeting Sasuke's thrusts on his own and clenching his anus to grip his lover as hard as he could.

Sasuke groaned. Naruto was so incredibly beautiful in his passion. He was getting close to his release, but he wanted to do something about Naruto's challenge to him. It was one of the things he loved about Naruto; he made Sasuke earn him. He was not with Sasuke for his looks, his money, or his connections. He was with Sasuke for Sasuke. And because of that, Sasuke was going to give Naruto what he wanted tonight, and fuck his brains out.

He pulled Naruto off of him and tossed him face down into the pillows.

"What the fuck, bastard!" Naruto could not believe Sasuke had done that. He had been so close! He pulled his knees underneath him in preparation for sitting up when he felt Sasuke's hands again on his hips.

That was all the warning he got before Sasuke plunged back in and proceeded to pound him into the mattress. Naruto screamed into a mouthful of sheets as Sasuke impaled him ruthlessly. The tie was again used for leverage and Sasuke rode his lover while every thrust caused Naruto's erection to rub against the bed.

Sasuke kept hold of the tie as his other hand gripped blond hair and turned Naruto's head so that he could see his face. Sasuke was greeted with a look of absolute bliss in sapphire eyes. Blue eyes darkened as Naruto was given the additional stimulus of seeing his lover above him while feeling him moving within him.

The thrusts became sharper, more penetrating, and Naruto was nearly at his limit.

"Are. You. Mine?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled on the tidal wave of his ecstasy.

That was all it took for Sasuke to lose control and climax. Mouth open in a silent scream, body sweaty and pink from the exertion, he released into his lover.

They unconsciously continued to roll their hips into each other as their bodies relaxed. Sasuke untied Naruto's arms and pulled out of his body. He had just enough energy to fall onto the bed beside his lover and stare up at the ceiling.

Naruto smiled, wonderfully sated, and inched his way over till he was laying against Sasuke with his arm and leg flung over his boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm all yours."

"Then move in with me."

"What?" Naruto levered himself up enough to see Sasuke's expression. That was all he needed to know Sasuke was serious, about him and their relationship. He grinned. "You know, you didn't need candles and flowers."

Sasuke huffed. "You better have enjoyed it, cause it's never happening again."

Naruto could not stop the chuckle. "It was very nice, bastard."

"Hn."

They lay like that for awhile, basking in the afterglow and each others presence.

Just as Naruto was about to drift off to sleep, Sasuke nudged him in the side. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Naruto yawned.

Sasuke felt his eyes rolling again. "Are you going to move in with me or not, idiot?"

"Oh." Naruto gave Sasuke a deep kiss then looked into his eyes. "I'd love to."

Fin.

* * *

A/N: And that's all. Hope you enjoyed. I may continue to write more about these two in the future as the inspiration strikes. Please review.


End file.
